When an internal combustion engine is not running, engine lubricant, i.e. engine motor oil, can drain back to the sump. Excessive drainage of engine motor oil from an engine's oil pump can cause the oil pump to lose prime. Moving parts of an engine which has not been running for an extended period of time may have insufficient lubricant, and if the oil pump has lost prime, the length of time required for the pump to re-prime delays delivery of engine motor oil to moving engine parts. A result can be accelerated wear of moving parts.